The present invention relates, in general, to ceiling mounted supports and, more particularly, to ceiling mounted supports for projectors.
In educational settings, it is common to mount projectors, such as LCD projectors, on the ceiling to provide clear, unimpeded visual displays and to avoid disrupting classroom seating.
Heretofore, projector ceiling mounting apparatus has been an on site mounting task wherein a variety of apparatus are employed to mount the projector to the ceiling. Such apparatus frequently make use of a mounting bracket with an aperture which is available from the projector manufacturer.
Ceiling mounting of projectors is further complicated by the common use of suspended drop ceilings wherein relatively thin acoustic panels are removably suspended in a grid mounted to the overhead ceiling studs. Such ceilings require special mounting provisions to accommodate the thin, weak acoustic panels employed in such ceilings.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a drop ceiling projector mounting apparatus which simplifies the task of mounting a projector mount in a drop or suspended ceiling.